1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve and more particularly to an improvement in a solenoid valve providing a waterproof member located at the portion where lead wires are passed through a valve housing. One end of the lead wires is connected electrically to a magnet coil installed in the valve housing while the other ends of the lead wires are connected electrically to a control circuit arranged outwardly from the valve housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional solenoid valve is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,315 granted on Apr. 10, 1973 to Sheppard. Such conventional solenoid valve is not provided with a waterproofing member at the portion where the lead wire is passed through a valve housing but is merely provided with an insulating block which constitutes one part of the housing and may not realize waterproofing.
It is necessary to replace the insulating block with a waterproof member which is hereinafter described to overcome the defects in such a conventional solenoid valve. The waterproof member made of epoxide resin is located at the portion where lead wires are connected electrically to a magnet coil installed in a valve housing and is formed at a narrow opening of the valve housing to pass the lead wires by casting during final processing of solenoid valve structure. With the mechanical construction of the solenoid valve, it is observed that the waterproof member causes microscopic interstices from the valve housing by the material difference in both members and may not realize waterproofing such that soldering for the lead wires electrically connected to the magnet coil and passing through the narrow opening is not easy. Consequently, assembling thereof is difficult according to the conventional type.